The Adventures of Captain Amare
by Alec97531
Summary: Follow the adventures of Captain Amare as he leaves his home planet of Hivatt and goes where no Adhevian has gone before!
1. One small step for Spore,

**This story follows the adventures of Captain Amare, throughout the space stage.**

**Terminology- **

**Adhevian- The species of the main character**

**Hivatt- The main character's homeworld**

**Unification Wars- Civilization stage  
**

Captain Amare woke bright and early, excitement on his face. Today would be a momentous occasion for every Adhevian. It was 3 years after the end of the Unification Wars, which brought the planet together under one government. This new unity made the species reach in a new direction; Up. Hivatt's best scientists raced to reach space, to extend the Adhevian Empire's influence to the stars. After 3 years of research and development, the first vehicle capable of leaving Hivatt's protective atmosphere became a reality. Captain Amare was chosen to pilot the test flight, due to his legendary reflexes and calmness in the face of peril. Amare wasn't nervous at all, and took great pride in the task before him; he knew at the end of the day, every Adhevian would know his name. Without hesitation, he finished his preparations and walked to the launch tower.

Klavar, the head scientist, awaited him by the tower.  
"Ah, there you are Amare. Final tests are almost over, and you'll be in the air before you know it. Once airborne, we will give you some time to get acquainted with the controls before leaving the planet for the first time."

Amare repressed a groan.  
"Get acquainted? I've practiced flying this thing a thousand times already! I know how to fly it!"

"Simulations can't replace actual experience." Klavar said flatly. "This brief tutorial could save your life."

Amare shrugged, and continued to the tower. He didn't like to admit it, but Klavar was probably right. After all, he wasn't head scientist for his good looks. Amare's thoughts were interrupted by the PA:

"CAPTAIN AMARE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE LOADING DOCK FOR LAUNCH"

He continued past Klavar, and, with a swipe of a keycard, entered the loading dock.

Inside the loading dock were several glass cases, all containing crucial equipment, along with a hatch that was labeled "SHUTTLE ACCESS" in big, red letters. Amare ignored the equipment; everything he needed was already on the ship. With a deep breath, he walked through the shuttle doors.

* * *

**There you go, the first chapter of my first story! If you want to see one of your creatures in the story, PM me in this format-**

**(Note- Must be a real spore creature i can look up online, so I know how to describe it. also, must be original spore creatures, as in not based on stuff from other games/shows/etc.)**

**Species name: (common name, not like "_longus namus_")**

**Creator name: (username of the spore account)  
**

**Philosophy: (as in, religious (spode nuts), order (great council guys), etc.)**

**Planet name: (I won't be too strict with this, but it shouldn't be super ridiculous.)  
**


	2. One giant leap for Sporekind

After liftoff, Amare held the ship at a safe altitude and awaited mission control's orders. The headset in his helmet buzzed with static.  
"KZZT- Ground to shuttle, do you read shuttle?"

"This is shuttle, I read you loud and clear."

"Good. Now that you're in the air, lets see how well you can maneuver. Your first objective is to simply fly over every city. Show the citizens our new spaceship."

"Roger that, control."

Right when Amare hit the throttle, he was amazed by the ship's speed. It took mere seconds to circle Hivatt, while a walk between cities usually took a day! In no time flat, every city on Hivatt got to see the new spaceship.

"Objective complete, control. Awaiting new orders."

"Well done, Captain. Next, we need to test out the variety of complex tools we installed to the ship, starting with the scanner. Go find and scan an animal."

Amare, noticing a herd of grazing creatures below him, scanned one of the group.  
"Done." he said.

"Good, the information has already been transmitted to our supercomputer. Next, test out the tractor beam on one of those animals, and then set it down again. Make sure not to cancel the beam early, or the subject may not survive the fall."

"Copy that, control"

Amare waited for a member of the herd to stray off, then began to carefully lift the confused creature into the ship. Once it was safely on board, he lowered it down, making sure it was on the ground before canceling the beam.

"One more thing, we have set up a dummy ship in the middle of the ocean. Go and test ship's precision laser on it."

"Copy that"  
Amare, from his high vantage point, easily found the empty ship, and aimed the laser at it. The laser did little damage, and took a long time to bore through the hull. Amare noted that the laser wouldn't be too effective against vehicles.  
"Target neutralized." he reported.

"Well done, Captain!"

Amare's excitement was impossible to contain. In mere minutes, he would be in space! Children would learn about HIM in their history classes! People would look at HIM as the first to leave the planet!  
"Your next mission... is to travel to planet Hazan."

"Roger that!"  
He powered thrusters on full as he left the atmosphere. Suddenly, the roaring of the thrusters ceased. Amare's heart stopped. No, he thought. Not an engine failure. Not now. I was so close to space. His fears vanished when he remembered that sound can't travel in space. Sound can't travel in space. In space. It hit him. His dream had come true. He was in space.


	3. Space

Amare quickly set a course to planet Hazan, a nearby planet believed to hold life. The trip took mere minutes. He looked down on the tranquil surface of the planet. Lush blues and greens dominated the landscape, and he could swear he even saw plant life. He began his descent.

He practically jumped when the silence of space was suddenly replaced by the roar of thrusters and the whistle of wind rushing past. Once the noises died down, he noticed a *_ping_* sound. He looked to the radar, which found an Object of Interest southwest of his location. Following the radar, he was now right above the dot. He looked out the window, and gasped.  
In front of him, there was a crashed spaceship, along with strange writing. He promptly brought the scanner online, and did a thorough analysis of the crash sight. The scanner noticed usable equipment aboard the wreck, and automatically brought them aboard. There was some kind of encrypted map, missiles, and something that reminded Amare of the Interplanetary drive in the ship, but, more advanced. Upon further analysis, the scanner determined that the mystery device could power interstellar flight! The ship converted both to work with its own hardware. Before Amare could enter coordinates to return home, the ship got a mind of its own. It sped off, faster than Amare had ever gone, towards the coordinates on the map.

The ship stopped at an unknown planet, far away from Hivatt, his home. After exploring the planet for a while, he discovered what looked like the ruins of a city. Once again, his first response was to scan it. The scan came up blank for the first time. The radar, however, noticed 3 objects heading towards the ship. The com opened.

"WARNING! GROX INTRUDERS DETECTED. ALL GROX INTRUDERS WILL BE TERMINATED."  
Amare didn't know how to react. On one hand, he just discovered evidence of civilization on another planet! On the other hand, they didn't sound so friendly. Hoping the hostility was a misunderstanding, Amare replied over the com link:

"Grox?"  
The voice, which he could now tell was electronic, persisted.

"ALL GROX INTRUDERS WILL BE TERMINATED."

"I am not 'Grox'! This is Captain Amare, of the Adhevian Empire.."  
The voice interrupted him.

"WARNING! ALL GROX INTRUDERS WILL BE TERMINATED!"  
Amare groaned. The situation looked really bad. He couldn't reason with the electronic ships. Continuing an argument would just put him in more trouble. He was in unfamilliar territory. The hostiles outnumbered him. And to make matters worse, his aggressors probably had superior technology.  
The way he saw it, the only option was to run. He entered Hivatt's coordinates, and proceeded to evade the attacking ships as he gained altitute. However, he soon found out that the interstellar drive needed to recharge. He would have to hold his own against the drones. Then he remembered- the missiles that were beamed aboard with the interstellar drive. They should work here. He brought up the ship's combat interface and selected the missiles. The targeting computer locked on to the first ship, and fired.

A direct hit! The drone was badly damage, and had a trail of smoke following behind it. However, it didn't give up its pursuit. A second missile finished it off, leaving only two drones. A spark of hope ignited in Amare- "I have a fighting chance!" he thought, as he locked on to the second ship. The first missile hit dead on, but the second one missed, only to correct its course to follow the third fighter. The third fighter was hit right in the thrusters, and it quickly lost power and crashed. Amare locked on to the second fighter, and was about to fire, when he realized the missile launchers needed to recharge. He looked at the last drone in utter horror; without the missiles, he would be defenseless untill they could recharge. Amare switched to the laser, knowing that little damage is better than none. He dodged the drone's laser pulses as he countered with his own, each leaving minor marks where they hit. Looking at the Interstellar drive's charge, he realized it was at 95%- only a minute to go. Amare broke away from the drone, and decided to keep his distance before he could return home. To Amare, that one minute felt like hours, as he weaved between the drone's laser pulses. The instant the charge was at 100%, he entered the coordinates and was on his way home.


	4. Amare's New Mission

**This story follows the adventures of Captain Amare, throughout the space stage.**

**Terminology- **

**Adhevian- The species of the main character**

**Hivatt- The main character's homeworld**

**Unification Wars- Civilization stage  
**

Captain Amare woke bright and early, excitement on his face. Today would be a momentous occasion for every Adhevian. It was 3 years after the end of the Unification Wars, which brought the planet together under one government. This new unity made the species reach in a new direction; Up. Hivatt's best scientists raced to reach space, to extend the Adhevian Empire's influence to the stars. After 3 years of research and development, the first vehicle capable of leaving Hivatt's protective atmosphere became a reality. Captain Amare was chosen to pilot the test flight, due to his legendary reflexes and calmness in the face of peril. Amare wasn't nervous at all, and took great pride in the task before him; he knew at the end of the day, every Adhevian would know his name. Without hesitation, he finished his preparations and walked to the launch tower.

Klavar, the head scientist, awaited him by the tower.  
"Ah, there you are Amare. Final tests are almost over, and you'll be in the air before you know it. Once airborne, we will give you some time to get acquainted with the controls before leaving the planet for the first time."

Amare repressed a groan.  
"Get acquainted? I've practiced flying this thing a thousand times already! I know how to fly it!"

"Simulations can't replace actual experience." Klavar said flatly. "This brief tutorial could save your life."

Amare shrugged, and continued to the tower. He didn't like to admit it, but Klavar was probably right. After all, he wasn't head scientist for his good looks. Amare's thoughts were interrupted by the PA:

"CAPTAIN AMARE, PLEASE REPORT TO THE LOADING DOCK FOR LAUNCH"

He continued past Klavar, and, with a swipe of a keycard, entered the loading dock.

Inside the loading dock were several glass cases, all containing crucial equipment, along with a hatch that was labeled "SHUTTLE ACCESS" in big, red letters. Amare ignored the equipment; everything he needed was already on the ship. With a deep breath, he walked through the shuttle doors.

* * *

**There you go, the first chapter of my first story! If you want to see one of your creatures in the story, PM me in this format-**

**(Note- Must be a real spore creature i can look up online, so I know how to describe it. also, must be original spore creatures, as in not based on stuff from other games/shows/etc.)**

**Species name: (common name, not like "_longus namus_")**

**Creator name: (username of the spore account)  
**

**Philosophy: (as in, religious (spode nuts), order (great council guys), etc.)**

**Planet name: (I won't be too strict with this, but it shouldn't be super ridiculous.)  
**


End file.
